Es mejor asi
by anfernarusaku
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha y se encuentra con Sakura, pero ella no reacciona como el imaginaba... Es un songfic NaruSakuSasu, Mas narusaku espero les guste.


Este es un fic NaruSakuSasu jeje, bueno es mi punto de vista de como seria si sasuke regresara. Espero les guste.

* * *

-vaya, vaya, si q has crecido sakura-

Menciono un chico pelinegro y de tez blanca cínicamente, frente a el, se encontraba una chica de no mas de 16 años, cabello corto de color rosado y uno maravillosos ojos color verde jade, la chica apretaba los puños con fuerza y lo miraba amenazadoramente.

–sasuke… ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-

Le grito la pelirosa furiosa, el chico borro la sonrisa de su rostro y puso un semblante serio, no esperaba aquella reacción por parte de la joven.

-¿Qué sucede sakura? Esta vez no correrás llorando a mis brazos para pedirme que no me vaya de nuevo-

Sakura apretó aun mas sus puños ante la respuesta cínica de sasuke.

"**Te acostumbre a tenerme segura, pero quizás también yo tuve la culpa, todos mis errores se hicieron gigantes al pasar por tu lupa"**

-Eso es lo que quieres eh?-

Respondió la chica esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–creo que después de todo aun no nos has olvidado ¿verdad?-

Dijo poniendo una mirada desafiante, sasuke volvió a poner un semblante serio.

–bueno, de alguna manera me divertí viendo como sufrías por mi-

Dijo el pelinegro de una manera hiriente, sakura cerro los ojos con fuerza, tenia ganas de salir corriendo y golpearlo, pero no debía, tenia que demostrarle que sus palabras ya no la afectaban, que con ella no se jugaba.

"**Desacerté de mi te estaba costando, pero en el amor a fuerza ni los zapatos, un lunar en el sol, un diente de león que me estaba desgarrando"**

-Me necesitas o ¿no?, no puedes vivir sin mi-

Menciono el chico tratando de provocarla, ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

–vaya sasuke, tienes un ego muy grande, si hubo un tiempo en que lo que dices fue verdad, pero eso fue hace mucho, ya no necesito tu compañía, ya hay alguien que ocupa mi corazón completamente, no te necesito-

"**No me acompañes mas a casa, que alguien mas, pasara por mi"**

-cuando te fuiste, sentí que el mundo se me venia encima, es verdad, pensé que podría vivir sin ti, por fin había comprendido que tu no sentías nada por mi, que solo era una molestia para ti, pero hubo alguien que estuvo conmigo en todo momento, que nunca me dejo sola, que estaba allí para mi y termine por enamorarme de el, hay que aceptarlo lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado, tarde o temprano te tendrías que ir-

Sasuke solo la miraba fríamente.

"**Es mejor así, tu ya no me quieres, para que seguir, tarde o temprano me iba a quedar sin ti, no hay peor camino que complicar el fin"**

**-**y ¿se puede saber el nombre de tu "gran salvador"?-

Pregunto amargamente el chico, enfatizando las ultimas palabras.

-¿celoso?-

Dijo sakura con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sasuke la miraba con odio.

–ya quisieras-

Respondió.

–yo no se que tengas en la cabeza sasuke, pero, si tu no lo haces, yo te ignorare esta vez-

"**Es mejor así, hazte bolas solo, con tu corazón, yo lo tengo claro, pero ya vez tu no, o dices tu el adiós, o te lo digo yo"**

-no creo que puedas hacerlo-

Contesto de nuevo con seguridad el joven.

–o ya olvidaste cuando me gritaste que me amabas-

-si te lo grite, pero tu te encargaste de desaparecer esos sentimientos, al igual que desapareciste tu, ahora sigo diciendo te amo, pero a otra persona-

"**Me desgastaba como el jabón se desgasta en los dedos, se desgasta en las manos, me fuiste encogiendo todos los te quieros, todos los te amos"**

-lo siento, ya tengo que irme a casa, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar contigo-

Finalizo sakura dando media vuelta y comenzando a andar, el chico se paro enfrente de ella impidiéndole el paso.

–te acompaño-

Le dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa maliciosa, la chica no podía creer lo cínico que era.

–no gracias, ya tengo quien lo haga-

Dijo apartándolo del camino

"**No me acompañes mas a casa, que alguien mas pasara por mi"**

-perdóname sasuke, pero descubrí que estoy mejor sin ti-

Dijo sakura volteando a ver al chico.

–enserio me olvidaste ¿no?-

Sakura lo miro a los ojos y asintió.

–no tiene caso que sigamos con esto sasuke, cada quien ya hizo su vida, solo nos complicaríamos la existencia-

"**Es mejor así, tu ya no me quieres, para que seguir, tarde o temprano me iba a quedar sin ti, no hay peor camino que complicar el fin"**

Sasuke adopto una mirada sombría, sus ojos reflejaban un poco de odio.

–regrese, porque ustedes dos lo querían, y ahora me desprecias y dices que me vaya-

Dijo sasuke cortante, sakura volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

–yo nunca dije que te fueras, eres mi amigo y eso nunca cambiara, además, tu eras el que no quería volver ¿verdad?, lo único que dije es que entre nosotros, nunca podrá haber algo mas que amistad-

Sasuke la seguía mirando indiferente.

"**Es mejor así, hazte bolas solo, con tu corazón, yo lo tengo claro, pero ya vez tu no"**

-como te decía, ya tengo que irme-

Dijo sakura reanudando su andar.

–espera-

Menciono sasuke fríamente.

–aun no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Quién es el chico del que te enamoraste?-

Pregunto el joven por ultimo, antes de que la chica abandonara el lugar.

"**O dices tu el adiós"**

Sakura tomo una bocanada de aire y miro al pelinegro que seguía con actitud indiferente.

–NARUTO-

Menciono la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro, el joven abrió los ojos como platos ante tal respuesta.

–adiós sasuke-

Finalizo la ojiverde alejándose de aquel sitio sin prestar atención del chico que tenia atrás de ella, ya no lo necesitaba, ya tenia a alguien que la amaba y que ella le correspondía, alguien por quien estaría dispuesta a dar la vida,

Su querido…Naruto

"**O te lo digo yo"**


End file.
